


Metal against flesh.

by Ankira_Crow



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Clay - Freeform, George - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, Twitch - Freeform, dream - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankira_Crow/pseuds/Ankira_Crow
Summary: Dreamnotfound story’s can also be found on wattpad @grungegods69.“Would have be smart to have a bed...” <3
Relationships: Dream & GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 9





	Metal against flesh.

"George~ - would have been smart to have a bed." Metal was pressed flush against George's throat as the sing song voice of dream echoed out into the open air, "s-stop you're hurting me.." "oh come on George."

The blade lifted the mans chin closer to dream, his blue eyes full from utter fear "P-Please dream.." George closed to his eyes, waiting for *Game Over* to flash into his vision "oh come on George don't look so scared darling~" the sharp blade ran down his throat and onto his collarbone, the soft grass rusted and then hot breath hit George's cheek.

"now, now don't look so scared... I'm not going to hurt you.. yet." The silver blade flushed against George's throat again, The cold metal stung his skin. "P-Please dream... don't do this." "Oh but I have to George.." the metal dug further into the soft flesh of his throat drawing a drop of ruby red blood.

A hand reach down onto Georgia neck gently wiping the bit of blood, "your so beautiful George" Dream took his other hand and roughly grabbed George's cheeks "Say that you love me." "I-.. I love you Dream." "Good boy." Dream got up and started to walk away letting George fall to the ground.

Sharp gasps exhaled from the small England boy, "Fuck" George held to his pillow. "Again?..."


End file.
